


painting (and then some)

by metaphoricalTrash



Series: Trash fics lmao [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Annoyed Tyler, Bottom Josh, Help, Josh is two inches tall, M/M, Paintbrush - Freeform, Painter Tyler, Smut, Top Tyler, Tyler fucks Josh with a paintbrush since he's so small, idek tbh, needy josh, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalTrash/pseuds/metaphoricalTrash
Summary: Tyler was frustrated he couldn't seem to paint the right thing, until Josh peeks out of his pocket to beg for him.





	painting (and then some)

   Made by my friend ;vvvvv

 

 

 Tyler was painting a large work. Not that he did that regularly, but a person saw what he used to do and commissioned an art piece. So now, Tyler was painting. It gave him weird memories though, those of high school, where he would paint his days away. A weird thing about Tyler is that he was only able to paint extremely-complicated-to-explain type of pieces. Yet this commission was an eye catching, yet easy to understand, type of piece. And for some reason, ten times harder to complete.  
Another weird thing about Tyler that no one knew about is that he has a boyfriend. Not that he was closeted or anything, but his boyfriend is and forever will be 2 inches tall. Now, you may be asking yourself how? Tyler himself does not have an explanation and neither does Josh. Both of them just know that Tyler found Josh crying on the center of a flower one day when he was planting a new set of petunias in his garden.

    Josh was normally a chill guy, he wouldn’t bother Tyler much and would stay silent when he told him to. He’d normally hide in Tyler’s shirt pocket, keeping still unless Tyler asked him to peek so they could speak. Josh was an expert at making Tyler feel better, and he was excellent at giving instructions on how to cook. He enjoyed talking to Tyler about books and playing the stories game; a game that consisted of Tyler drawing a character and Josh creating a backstory for it.  
Yet, when he got horny, he would get annoying.  
Whining constantly to get what he wanted, or until he got it, was one thing he’d do. He’d also beg, while whining, and rub himself against Tyler. Sometimes he’d go up to Tyler’s ear and mumble how much he needed him.

    Not that Tyler could really fuck him though.

That was a problem, Tyler was normal sized, while Josh was smaller than a pencil. Sex was something hard for them, most of the time though, Tyler would use make-shift toys (such as the pointed end of a paint brush and other like-shaped objects) that wouldn’t hurt Josh in any way, in order to give him the relief he needed.  
Right now, all that Tyler needed was concentration. He was getting more and more frustrated at the fact that he didn’t know where to start with this piece. He had already drawn out a rough sketch of the piece, which he later discarded. The idea of the commission itself was a weird one: the sensation of pleasure. That’s all they asked for, and there were a million different ways to

    represent it. A pair of hands tugging at restraints, the colors pink, red and lilac splattered across the frame, hands grasping at sheets, an open mouth and tightly closed eyes.  
Tyler asked to specify but all he got was a lousy “That’s for you to interpret”  
He sighed, raising the pencil to try and sketch again, when he felt Josh stir a little in the pocket of his shirt. “Not now” Tyler thought, though he didn’t say it out loud. Josh peeked from the inside of the shirt and looked up at Tyler with big, hazel eyes. Tyler tried his best to ignore him, though Josh’s gaze was intense. He sighed as he felt Josh climb up his shoulder and sit there.

    “M’no luck?” Josh asked.

    “Yeah… no ideas.” He put the pencil down.

    “T-Ty?”

    “Yes Josh?”

    “I-I want… I-I need…”

    “Josh, I can’t do that right now, I need to concentrate on this.”

    “B-but Ty… Ty please” Josh whined.

    Tyler tried his best to ignore him, but his whines were getting louder and louder and he kept giving small nips at Tyler’s neck which made him shiver. The nips and bites at his neck felt so tiny yet so pronounced, it made them ten times more teasing.

    “Tyler please! Please, please, please!” Josh practically sounded like a toddler whining for a candy bar.

    “Alright! Fine.” Tyler sounded like the fed up parent who caves in.

    Tyler held Josh and took him to his work desk, where he took some pieces of tape. Josh sat down, waiting for him, he was impatient of course, but also knew he shouldn’t annoy Tyler too much. Last time he annoyed him too much and Tyler didn’t let him cum at all, even though Josh begged for hours.

    He pulled Josh’s pants and underwear off, to tape his feet on the desk, leaving Josh with his legs spread and fully exposed. Josh was already panting softly, too horny. Tyler looked around for the bottle of lube, because Josh is so small, he had to stretch himself out. Tyler didn’t have anything small enough to prep him, and so Josh had to do it himself every time.  
Tyler squirted a small amount of lube on his finger, putting it close to Josh so he could dip his fingers in it. Tyler watched him as he did so, biting his lip as Josh gently pushed a finger inside himself, gasping softly as he started thrusting it in and out of himself. Tyler kneeled down in front of the table and palmed himself over his jeans, the sight of Josh in that position was a little too much for Tyler to handle.

    Josh slowly added a second finger, knocking the air out of his lungs. He moaned softly, not wanting to make too much noise. It was too embarrassing, the situation itself was already embarrassing. Tyler turned and grabbed the paint brush he usually used for this, it had a rounded, thin-enough end that was perfect for the task. He turned to look at Josh, who had already pulled his fingers out and nodded. Tyler first taped Josh’s hands above his head, taping them down on the desk, resting Josh on his back.  
Josh attempted to free himself from the restraints to get a better look at what Tyler was doing, but to no avail. He just strained himself and huffed, lying on his back again. Tyler coated the end of the paint brush with lube carefully, making sure it was coated enough; he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend at all.

    Josh shivered as he felt Tyler press the lube-covered end against him, he sucked in a breath as he felt him push it in. Tyler was being careful, as always, not wanting to push the paint brush too far in. Josh was writhing against the desk, so desperately trying to push against the paintbrush, having no luck because he was tied down.  
Tyler starting thrusting it in and out of Josh, making him throw his head back and roll his eyes a little, moaning softly as he tugged at the tape. Tyler bit his lip hard enough to make himself bleed, pumping himself, timing his hand to the pace he was moving the brush in.

    Josh moaned louder as Tyler hit his prostate, rolling his hips in time with Tyler’s pace. He arched his back slightly as he felt Tyler quicken it, causing his skin to be covered in goosebumps. Meanwhile, Tyler was close to losing it, watching Josh writhe like this was driving him crazy.

    “T-Ty? I-I’m close…” Josh managed to mumble in between moans.

    Tyler nodded and quickened his pace, running the very tip of his tongue along Josh’s thigh, sending him to the edge and making him cum all over his stomach. Tyler, seeing him unfold, quickened his hand before cumming himself and panting softly. He looked at Josh, curly blue hair pressed against forehead, sweat sheen glistening over skin, rosy cheeks and chest rising slowly into calm paces… Absolutely gorgeous.

    He stood up and, with a small corner of a towel, cleaned Josh’s cum from his stomach, before cleaning up his own mess. He freed Josh from the restraints, and watched as he sat up slowly, inspecting his wrists and ankles. Tyler picked him up gently and heated up some water for him in a tea cup, adding a few drops of lavender and lemon, letting him soak in it for as long as he wanted to.

    He went back and stared at the blank space that was his supposed commission. Something about the earlier events inspired him. Maybe it was Josh’s sounds, or his movements, or maybe the way he looked afterwards.

    Tyler took the paintbrush and began painting with no sketch underneath.

******

I am so sorry you had to read this lmao.


End file.
